


Confessions

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins is just one day away from tying the knot, but Dean Ambrose receives some bad news that'll change both of their lifes forever.





	

Dean Ambrose was about to have the best day of his life - tomorrow was his wedding to Seth Rollins after all - but he received a phone call that would change his life forever... "Which should I wear? White or black?" Seth said, holding both suits up. "Well, I personally think you look best in grey, but since that's not an option... black!" Dean said, pointing at it. "Alrighty then!" Seth said, leaving the dressing room of Men's Wearhouse. But just then, Dean's cellphone started to vibrate... "Dean?" Alicia Fox said, in tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean said, tightly gripping his cellphone. "I... I need to tell you something..." Alicia said, now sobbing. "Dean?! Are you ready to go?!" Seth said, yelling from the checkout room. "...Yeah!" Dean said, hesitating, "I'll be there in a minute!" He added. "Okay!" Seth said, taking a seat in the store while waiting for him. "Please... tell me right now... I wanna help you." Dean said, closing his eyes. "Dean... I'm pregnant!" Alicia said, breaking down. "What?!" Dean said, almost dropping his cellphone. "I'm sorry..." Alicia said, speechless. "But those nights... were supposed to be just for fun!" Dean said, breathless. "I know..." Alicia said, covering her mouth. "Dean?!" Seth said, walking back into the dressing room, finding his fiancé shivering on a chair. "What's going on?!" Seth said, dropping his bags. "I... I can't marry you anymore." Dean said, standing up to leave. "Huh?!" Seth said, following him. "But why not?!" Seth added.

Seth Rollins was completely confused; the love of his life just told him that he couldn't marry him anymore, and wouldn't even flat out give him the answers that he's desperately craving for right now... "Freakin' tell me already!" Seth said, holding firmly onto his fiancé's arm so he couldn't try to run. "Look... I... my girl..." Dean said, looking down. "Your girl?" Seth said, muttering to himself. "My girlfriend is... pregnant." Dean said, scratching his head. "You're cheating on me?" Seth said, taking a step back. "Seth... I already told you that you were the only guy that I ever liked... I'm into chicks, man." Dean said, shrugging. "Then you shouldn't have proposed to me!" Seth said, furiously. "Listen, I just wanted to make you happy..." Dean said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Oh, I'm real happy now!" Seth said, rolling his eyes. Just then, Dean's cellphone starts to vibrant again. "Yeah?" Dean said, feeling the heat of Seth's eyes watching him. "I've got some more news to tell you... you're not my baby's daddy..." Alicia said, exhausted. "Thank God!" Dean thought to himself, but instead said, "Okay... thanks for letting me know." Then hung up. "Well?!" Seth said, tapping his foot. "Kid's not mine..." Dean said, shaking his head. "Hey, I'll forgive you... so is the wedding's still on?" Seth said, brushing Dean's face with his hand. "I... I mean, I love you, but... I'm into girls..." Dean said, conflicted. "I'll give you space to think." Seth said, walking away.

Dean Ambrose is lying wide awake in his bed, he hadn't gotten even an ounce of sleep during the night, but now it was time to wake up. Meanwhile, Seth Rollins slept like a baby, 'cause deep down in his heart he felt like his fiancé was gonna choose him in the end. Well, over at Dean's house in Las Vegas, Nevada, he received a phone call, "Yeah?" Dean said, grumpy. "Dean... the father of my unborn baby won't help me raise it... will you instead?" Alicia Fox said, taking a deep breath. "I... I don't know, I mean... okay." Dean said, putting his hand onto his forehead. "Aw... I always knew you were the best man for me." Alicia said, slowly, then hanging up. Immediately afterwards, Dean jumped out of his bed to prepare to meet up with his fiancé in Orlando, Florida. But while Dean was preparing, Seth had already left Davenport, Iowa, and was on his first class flight to their destination. After many hours flew by... Dean & Seth were finally face to face again! "Gimmie a hug?" Seth said, pouting. "Ooh... sure..." Dean said, squinting his eyes. After they hugged for a slit second... "Look... I gotta tell you something..." Dean said, trying to catch his breath. "What?" Seth said, widening his eyes. "I'm... I'm gonna help raise my former girl's baby..." Dean said, covering his eyes with his hand. "So?!" Seth said, bursting out laughing. "Huh?" Dean said, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, we're still getting married, right?" Seth said, slightly smiling. "Heck yeah!" Dean said, blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> well this fanfiction was a ton of fun to watch! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this one! ♡♥


End file.
